


for the first time

by softsparrillas



Series: tumblr one-shots [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, billie being soft!, first time for the reader!, yeah.. this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsparrillas/pseuds/softsparrillas
Summary: billie dean howard x readerreader's first time!
Relationships: Billie Dean Howard/Original Character(s), Billie Dean Howard/Reader
Series: tumblr one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	for the first time

The drive home from the restaurant was excruciating long, seeming to last forever with the LA traffic. You and Billie Dean were listening to some soft jazz, the blonde humming along, while you stared out the window watching the lights of the streets pass by. The night you two had had was perfect, your girlfriend making reservations at a fancy restaurant. The food was delicious and the company even more appetizing.

“What’s on your mind, darling? You seem far away.” Billie questioned, taking one hand off the wheel and resting it on your bare thigh, squeezing softly. Your insides melted at the small touch, your mouth going dry. You licked your lips and swallowed to get some moisture back into your mouth, responding, “Just wanna get back to your place.”

Billie hummed in agreement, absentmindedly tracing patterns on your thigh. You shivered at the touch, eyes fluttering closed. The next 15 minutes were unbearable, the medium’s touches on your thigh becoming bolder.

——

You found yourself underneath Billie on her couch, lips dragging along the side of your neck. Your senses were flooded with the smell of her perfume, the touch of her hands against your body, it was suffocating in the best way possible. Soft moans were coming out of your mouth, only spurring her on further. Billie’s hands, which were at your sides, traveled further down to the hem of your dress, teasingly tracing there. Your hips shot up and you whimpered, shutting your eyes tight. You heard Billie chuckle below you, lips coming to kiss below the dip in your cleavage where the fabric of your dress had started. “Someone’s eager, hmm?”

Billie’s movements became braver, her hands moving dangerously close to your underwear and you gasped, feeling hot all over. “Billie, wait.”

Her hands immediately stilled their position, dragging them from under your dress and placing them on your hips. Her head shot up from where it was resting on top of your chest and found its place on the side of the couch. “What is it?”

Your heart was beating so fast, your hands feeling clammy, dragging them along the leather couch. How were you supposed to tell her you were a virgin? Surely, she must’ve known that you were not as experienced as her, with her being older than you. You internally groaned at keeping this secret, your teeth coming out to bite at your bottom lip.

“I have to tell you something before we go any further, and I hope you don’t think differently of me afterwards.” You breathed out, looking up at Billie. She took one of your hands in hers, stroking her thumb along the back of your palm. “Nothing you could ever say would make me think differently of you, you know that.”

You nodded and squeezed her hand before forcing out another deep breath. “I’m a virgin.” You held your breath, looking at any signs of discomfort from the blonde in front of you.

To your surprise, Billie smiled softly and brought your hand up to her lips, kissing the skin there. “Darling, is that why you’ve been on edge tonight?”

You nodded in agreement and worried at your bottom lip again. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and brought her hand up to your chin, lifting it up so you could look each other in the eyes. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, okay Y/N?”

Her eyes were swimming with emotion, the softness there palpable. Her hand came to tease at the lip in your teeth’s grasp, pulling it free and running her fingers on it. “I know that and I want to take the next step with you, I really trust you,” You confessed and Billie smiled. “I just didn’t know if you wouldn’t want to be with me because of this.”

Billie shook her head, her hand coming to cup your cheek and rubbing the skin there. “Nothing could ever make me not want to be with you. I’m so glad that you trust me, baby-doll.” Your face flushed with heat at the nickname.

“I love when your face flushes that pretty shade of red.” Billie hums, and the color deepens even more at the comment. In an instant, her lips are on yours and both of Billie’s hands are cradling your face. You moan into the kiss as you feel Billie bite your lip, snapping it back with a pop. You pull away from the kiss and rest your forehead against hers, your head dizzy from the previous action.

“Can we go to your room now?” You inquired, itching to have more of Billie _everywhere_. Her head snaps up and her hand takes your wrist, dragging you up off the couch and past the couch, leading you to her bedroom. Your heart is beating fast in your chest, but you know that you trust Billie with anything at this point. Once you enter her room, you’re in awe. This is your first time in her room, so you take a moment to take it all in. There’s a king sized bed in the middle completed with a beige comforter on top. Billie has a little nightstand beside it, a small lamp and small trinkets sitting on top of it. A vanity with a mirror attached sits flush against a wall, along with a dresser next to it. You notice the adjoining bathroom connected to the room and wonder how elegant it looks in there as well.

Your eyes snap back to reality, Billie looking at you while taking off her pair of earrings. “Do you like the place?” She questions while walking over to her vanity, placing the earrings on a tray. “Yes, it’s very elegant.” You step into the room more, hands placed behind your back and playing with your fingers in nervousness.

Billie walks over to you again, her eyes dragging over your body. “Before we continue, you understand that if you feel uncomfortable at any time to let me know. I’ll stop right away, okay?”

You nod and bit your lip. “I’m ready, Billie Dean.” She smiles and walks behind you, placing her hands on your back. “Let’s get you out of this dress, hmm?” She leans down and kisses your shoulder, the action making you shiver. You feel her smile and then her hands are at the back of your dress, pulling the zipper down slowly. “You looked beautiful tonight, Y/N. I’ve been wanting to get you out of this dress the moment I saw you tonight.” That comment makes you squeeze your thighs together, Billie noticing and chuckling softly. The dress pools at your feet and you step out of it, turning around to face Billie. Her eyes are full of hunger and suddenly her hands at your waist, tightening there. “You’re absolutely beautiful.” She whispers in your ear before taking your earlobe between her teeth, tugging lightly.

You moan out loud and push against her body, the texture of her dress feeling exquisite against your body. She guides you backwards, presumably to her bed. Your back hits the mattress and you groan softly at the force. There’s a twinkle in her eyes and she turns around, looking over her shoulder. “Would you be a doll and help me with my zipper?” You sit up and move closer to her, hands shaking as you pull down the zipper. Your breath catches in your throat at the sight of her half-naked form, eyes roaming down her body.

“You’re gorgeous.” You blurt out. She turns around and you’re met with the sight of her full breasts encased in a lacy black number, her underwear matching. “Thank you.” Billie leans over the bed, hands on either side of your body. “Can you get in the center of the bed?”

You scramble to get there, eyes never leaving Billie’s body. The blonde is crawling towards you looking like a cat ready to pounce. She comes to straddle your legs, her hands finding your hips and soothing the skin there. The weight of her on top of you is delicious, the ache between your legs increasing. She leans down, lips finding your neck and sucking on the skin there. Your eyes close in response and you moan, leaning your head back on the pillows behind you. You feel Billie smirk against your skin, taking your skin in her teeth and biting. Your body reels upwards and you moan louder this time. “Fuck.”

Billie soothes the bite with her tongue and moves her lips lower, mouthing at your chest now. You desperately want to touch her, encourage her onwards, but you’re scared. You slowly move your hands to her waist, lightly touching there. “You can touch me, sweetheart.” Her voice is heavenly and continues to mouth at your chest, biting lightly. Your hands grip her waist tighter, breathing out rapidly and the wetness in your panties becoming prominent.

“Can I take this off? Is that okay with you?” Her fingers are tracing the outline of your bra, tongue swiping across her lips. “Yes,” You breathe out and arch your back, Billie’s hands coming and unclasping the bra. Your arms untangle from the straps and Billie tosses the bra to the ground, her hands coming to cup your breasts. You arch into her touch, whining out and she comes down and pecks your lips, muttering “you’re perfect”.

“Keep kissing me, please.”

Your voice sounds so whiny and you inwardly curse yourself for it, but as soon as Billie Dean’s lips find yours you don’t have a complaint in the world. Her mouth is insistent against yours, tongue snaking into your mouth. Her hands continue massaging your breasts, one of her fingers pinching your nipple. You mewl into her mouth, chest bowing up again. You hear her chuckle into your mouth, pulling away briefly. “You like that, sweetheart?”

“Oh my god.” You whimper out loud, her voice making your whole body shiver and the ache in your core escalating. Her mouth travels down to your collarbone, licking in the hollow space there and her hand moves to your other nipple, pinching again. Many moans escape your lips, absolutely loving what Billie Dean is doing to you.

Her mouth glides downwards towards your chest, leaving open-mouthed kisses while her hands knead your sides, squeezing. Her tongue peeks out of her mouth and flicks across one of your nipples, your hands flying to her blonde hair. “Billie…”

She does the same to its twin, your hands tightening in her hair. “You’re so sensitive, I wonder what would happen if I did this.” Billie murmurs, enclosing her lips around your bud and biting down gently. Your hands fasten around the blonde hair below you, your hips jerking against the grip that Billie has on you. You can feel yourself becoming wetter, the bite traveling directly to your clit.

“Didn’t think you’d like biting, Y/N. I’m discovering so many things about you tonight.” The blonde sounds humorous, a smile tugging at her lips. Her hands continue south, dragging her nails down your stomach where she leaves red marks behind. Her mouth follows, leaving kisses on your stomach afterward, reveling in the way your body reacts to her touch.

Billie settles between your legs, biting her lip at the sight before her. Your panties are soaked, a damp patch being evidence of your arousal. Her hands graze your thighs, lightly trailing her nails down the tops of them. You cannot stop squirming, your hips canting upwards at her touch. “Are you okay with moving forward?” Billie looks up at you, her eyes laced with concern. You nod and she tuts, “I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, please continue.” You bite your lip, craving her next move. You absolutely adore at how patient she’s being, each movement tugging at your heartstrings. She finds the top of your underwear, drawing lazy circles at your hip bone. “I’m going to take these off, okay?”

“Mmmhm.”

Your underwear is gone in an instant, the cool breeze making you shiver. “Now, sweetheart,” Billie starts, spreading your legs with her hands and grasping them firmly. “You’re wet, but not quite wet enough.” Her fingertips start tracing down the crease in your thigh and your hips press into her touch. “Do you think you could rub your clit for me, my love?”

Your mind goes blank at the request, her words are filthy and only making you more stimulated. Nodding, your hand travels down and spreads yourself open, finding your clit within seconds. You begin to circle it with your finger, biting your lip at the feeling.

“Good girl.” Those words have you crying out, hips shooting up. You hear Billie hum at your reaction, her body shifting upwards until she’s at your side. Her lips find your neck once more, placing kisses there. “You’re doing so good for me, angel. So so good.”

Moans are tumbling out of you now, your fingers increasing in speed. You can feel your wetness dripping and you flush in embarrassment. “Oh god, fuck.”

Billie stops her assault on your neck and grasps your hand, pulling it away from your clit. You sob at the loss of contact but not for long as Billie eases back down your body and settles between your legs again.

“Oh, you’re so wet.. Do you think you’re ready?” Billie’s voice is laced with amusement, biting her lip at the mess you’ve made.

“Yes, god yes.”

She grips one of your thighs with one hand, her other one coming to gather up your wetness. “I’m going to insert one finger into you, alright? Let me know if you need me to stop.” You nod and continue to look down at her.

Ever so gently, you feel her finger slide in and you immediately tense up, eyes shutting. “Y/N, do you want me to stop?”

You open your eyes at that and look down, the mere thought of her stopping made your heart sink. “No, it just feels uncomfy.” You manage to whisper. “Can you move your hips for me?”

You begin to move your hips slowly, the intrusion growing more pleasurable. Billie continues looking at you, her finger sliding more easily within you. You let out a soft moan, the sensation becoming familiar to you. You feel the blonde’s lips mouthing at your inner thigh, sucking a patch of skin. After a while, her head pops up, “do you think I can add another finger?”

“Yeah.” You breathe out and squeak when you feel a second finger enter you. You move your hips a little faster now, feeling more comfortable.

“You’re so tight.” Billie’s voice drawls from below and you feel her finger seek out your clit, beginning to circle it.

“Oh,” You moan out again. Billie’s thrusts are more frequent now and she quickens the pace on your clit, all while making eye contact with you. The way she looks at you with so much adoration and longing in her eyes is making your heart flutter, while loving what she’s doing to your body. The sensations are starting to become too much and your hand reaches down to her hair, tugging. “Can you - _god_ \- come up here?”

You hear Billie hum in response, her hand slowing down a fraction while she shifts from between your legs to hover over you. “You are making the most divine sounds,” The blonde resumes her thrusts, quickening her pace instantaneously when she sees your hips meeting her thrusts. One of your hands is gripping the pillow under your head while the other one comes to latch onto Billie’s shoulder. “Does that feel good?”

Your nails dig into her shoulder and you know there’ll be small crescent marks there. “Yesss, don’t stop.” You know you’re almost right there, your insides are on fire and the pleasure is nearly blinding. Billie’s lips find yours, the kiss rough and messy, as she grinds the heel of her palm down directly on your clit, your hips lifting off the mattress. Your hands fly to her back, grasping the skin there while your nails scratch up and down. You moan into her mouth, a couple of more thrusts of her fingers and just the right pressure on your clit and you’re gone. Your skin is sticky with sweat and you pull away from the kiss, taking in some oxygen. You feel Billie’s hand slide up from where it was cradling her head, finding purchase in your hair and tugging slightly. You can’t even begin to string a sentence together, only expletives and Billie’s name coming out of your mouth. You lean your head back when you feel Billie nuzzle your neck. “You’re gonna cum all over my hand, aren’t you?” Billie’s voice was rough and deeper than usual and it was completely ruining you.

The fingers between your legs begin to curl inside you with each thrust and your hand comes to grip the back of her neck. “Billie, _fuck_.” Billie’s hand is relentless, her palm applying more pressure.

“Cum for me, Y/N.” She takes your hair at the roots and tugs and you cry out, your body going rigid as you shut your eyes tight. You don’t know how long you were heaving out raggedy sighs for, your legs shaking and then going limp after what feels like 100 contractions coming from your vagina. You felt Billie’s lips on your forehead, peppering soft kisses there. Billie’s fingers slid out of you and you tensed at the feeling of emptiness, opening your eyes to find Billie taking her wet fingers into her mouth.

The blonde moans at your taste, slipping her fingers out of her mouth and dragging them across her bedspread. “Mmm, you taste amazing.” You whine and grab her by the neck, fusing your lips together. You can feel Billie smile into the kiss, her tongue invading your mouth while her hands clutch at your waist, pulling you impossibly closer. Her tongue enters your mouth, tasting remnants of yourself off her tongue and you groan, kissing her deeper. You had never been with someone who made you feel this safe and secure, yet had the ability to ignite you like a firecracker.

The second she pulls away from your mouth, her lips are pressing gentle kisses across your face, a blush creeping up on your cheeks. “How was that for your first time, hmm?” She questions, her lips brushing over yours swiftly.

You giggle, Billie Dean looming over you. “I wouldn’t have wanted it with anyone else,” Your lips gently kiss her jaw. “It was amazing.”


End file.
